In general, devices for which a target value for power consumption is established and an alarm is outputted based on such target value in order to suppress power consumption have been known. For example, according to Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-216243, an outlet adapter that a value set for peak current in its memory and outputs an alarm when the current is a certain percentage of such value has been disclosed. Additionally, in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-242927, a system for determining energy consumption that outputs an alarm when the power consumption is equal to or greater than a set value has been disclosed.